


yizhan through the years :: pl

by nostalgixx



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual Kink, Domestic Bliss, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Light BDSM, M/M, RPF, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgixx/pseuds/nostalgixx
Summary: podróż yizhanów od pierwszego dnia warsztatów 'the untamed', aż do teraźniejszości… a może nawet i do przyszłości.oryginalny autor ::jalparioryginalny język :: angielskioryginalna praca ::Yizhan Through The Yearspraca tłumaczona za zgodą autorki!
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 2





	1. oboje musicie jak najszybciej zbliżyć się do siebie.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yizhan Through The Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343227) by [jalpari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari). 



> praca nie należy do mnie, ja tylko tłumaczę za zgodą autora! 
> 
> autorka początkowo określała xz jako xiao zhan, a przez resztę opowieści odniosła się do niego jako zhan, chyba że wspominała o nim w dialogu, w którym to przypadku używała odpowiedniego sposobu zwracania się do niego, takiego jak zhan-ge, zhan-zhan, a-zhan lub xiao zhan. nie wynika to z braku szacunku, po prostu uświadomiła sobie swój błąd setki rozdziałów później. oboje mamy nadzieję, że nikt się tym nie obrazi ^^
> 
> link do tłumaczenia na wattpadzie :: [yizhan through the years :: pl.](https://www.wattpad.com/story/256463732-yizhan-through-the-years-pl)
> 
> miłego czytania!

xiao zhan wziął głęboki wdech i ruszył w stronę pokoju, w którym odbyć miało się czytanie. próbował uspokoić wszystkie dręczące go nerwy, ale z każdym kolejnym krokiem, jego umysł powtarzał w kółko te same słowa:

_nie jesteś prawdziwym aktorem._

_nie miałeś żadnego treningu aktorskiego._

_jesteś za stary na tę branżę._

_powinieneś po prostu wrócić do swojego normalnego życia._

z jękiem przesunął dłonią po twarzy i zatrzymał się tuż przed drzwiami.

\- przestań, xiao zhan! - mruknął sam do siebie. - po prostu daj z siebie wszystko i uwierz, że dasz sobie radę!

jeszcze bardziej sfrustrowany tymi słowami zachęty, nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do czytelni.

\----

wang yibo szurał niespokojnie krzesłem, rozglądając się po pokoju. większość głównych aktorów już się zebrała, ale miejsce obok niego nadal było puste. kiedyś na krótko spotkał xiao zhan, gdy x-nine występował w jego programie, ale to spotkanie ledwo liczyło się jako jakakolwiek interakcja. pamiętał tylko ten zabawny ruch wprowadzający xiao zhan - podniesienie palcy i mrugnięcie okiem, a po tym zawstydzony rumieniec i olśniewający uśmiech, którym błysnął tak szczerze i szczodrze w stronę widowni.

jego szuranie krzesłem ustało, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i zobaczył, jak wysoka osoba wchodzi do środka z wahaniem.

\- przepra-przepraszam... - odezwał się cicho xiao zhan i ukłonił się nisko. - za kazanie wam czekać. ja... zgubiłem się w budynku... - potarł zakłopotany kark.

i było i to. jego uśmiech.

wang yibo wyprostował się na krześle i zdjął czapkę. czuł znajomą nerwowość łaskoczącą go w żołądku. działo się tak za każdym razem, kiedy rozpoczynał nowy projekt i musiał spotkać się ze swoimi współpracownikami. a teraz miał spotkać osobę, która dostała drugą główną rolę w tym dramacie i z którą będzie musiał spędzić teraz całe lato. modlił się w duchu, żeby się dogadali, gdyż było to zawsze prawdopodobieństwo pięćdziesiąt na pięćdziesiąt, biorąc pod uwagę jego skomplikowaną osobowość.

xiao zhan skierował się na puste miejsce obok niego, kłaniając się wszystkim po drodze. kiedy już usiadł, rzucił szybkie spojrzenie z boku na wang yibo, a towarzyszył mu ukłon i wyraz twarzy, którego młodszy nie potrafił dobrze rozczytać.

\- w porządku, wszyscy - reżyser odchrząknął. - zaczynajmy.

\----

xiao zhan stał w rogu, popijając zieloną herbatę, niczym spieczone zwierzę na pustyni. pierwsza połowa dnia minęła tak szybko, a on był tak pochłonięty czytaniem, że zapomniał nawet o odpowiednim nawodnieniu. prawie wyskoczył ze skóry i rozlał dookoła herbatę, kiedy usłyszał za sobą głos.

\- xiao zhan! - zawołał go radośnie reżyser. - tutaj jesteś!

skłonił się prędko mężczyźnie, wcześniej odkładając bidon i uważając, aby nie wylać ani trochę swojej cennej zielonej herbaty. nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, złapano go za łokieć i poprowadzono w stronę stołówki.

\- idź... idź tam - reżyser wepchnął go do środka.

\- iść gdzie? - xiao zhan spojrzał na niego zmieszany.

\- idź do yibo - odpowiedział reżyser, nie udzielając mu żadnych dalszych wyjaśnień.

\- uch... ale dlaczego? właściwie to zjadłem już swoje jedzenie...

\- nie, nie. to nie wystarczy. musisz z nim zjeść... porozmawiać z nim. to nie wystarczy...

\- przepraszam, zheng-laoshi. nie rozumiem. co nie wystarczy?

\- ty w jednym rogu, on w drugim - reżyser cmoknął językiem i potrząsnął niezadowolony głową. - oboje jesteście głównymi bohaterami. musicie mieć specjalną więź. do rozpoczęcia zdjęć zostało piętnaście dni. oboje musicie jak najszybciej zbliżyć się do siebie.

xiao zhan mimowolnie zachichotał, myśląc, że to tylko taki żart, lecz kiedy zobaczył poważny wyraz twarzy reżysera, jego uśmiech zniknął i przełknął głośno ślinę. z ukłonem szybko udał się do stołu, przy którym yibo siedział samotnie, całkowicie pochłonięty telefonem.

na szybko poznał yibo, kiedy ten był prowadzącym w programie rozrywkowym, w którym brał z zespołem udział. miał złe wspomnienia z takich rzeczy i niewiele pamiętał z tamtego spotkania. jedyne, co zapadło mu w pamięć, to ile radości sprawiało mu przeskakiwanie dookoła tradycyjnych patyków i jak zdumiony był widząc tańczącego yibo.

zbliżając się do stołu, zaciekawiło go, dlaczego yibo siedzi sam. rozejrzał się dookoła i zobaczył, że wszyscy jedzą cicho, siedząc w małych skupiskach. doszedł więc do wniosku, że yibo prawdopodobnie lubił być sam w czasie przerwy. poczuł się nieswojo na myśl o wtargnięciu do czyjejś osobistej przestrzeni, więc zatrzymał się i zawrócił.

jednak reżyser nadal stał przy wejściu do stołówki, patrząc na niego i gestem oburącz nakazał mu, aby szedł dalej w kierunku yibo, po czym uniósł kciuki do góry z szerokim uśmiechem. xiao zhan uśmiechnął się niezręcznie w odpowiedzi i niepewnie odwrócił się ponownie w stronę stołu yibo.

\----

yibo kompletnie wciągnął się w grę mobilną, w którą właśnie grał, kiedy rozproszył go cichy głos z boku.

\- uch... czy to miejsce jest zajęte?

yibo tylko zerknął na mówiącą osobę, lecz kiedy zobaczył xiao zhan stojącego przed nim i uśmiechającego się nieśmiało, zdziwiony spojrzał jeszcze raz, jakby niedowierzając.

\- uch... - rozejrzał się po grupach jedzących przy innych stołach. - nie... nikt tu nie siedzi.

\- więc, czy mogę tu usiąść?

\- uch... jasne - yibo wstał do połowy i ukłonił się grzecznie, wskazując xiao zhan miejsce, by usiadł.

po tym nastąpiła między nimi niezręczna cisza. oczy yibo przemknęły od xiao zhan do leżącego przed nim samym jedzenia i telefonu, zaś palce drugiego bawiły się obrusem wiszącym z boku, podczas gdy jego oczy skupione były na blacie.

_idź, xiao zhan. powiedz coś. oboje musicie jak najszybciej zbliżyć się do siebie._

słowa reżysera odbijały się echem po jego głowie i mimowolnie przewrócił oczami. yibo zauważył tę minę i nieco zesztywniał.

_on się nudzi. oczekuje, że z nim porozmawiam. o nie! czy jest gadułą, tak jak jego postać? dlaczego w ogóle przyszedł i usiadł tutaj?!_

\- zheng-laoshi powiedział mi, żebym usiadł z tobą, ponieważ chce, żebyśmy jak najszybciej się ze sobą zbliżyli... - wypalił nagle xiao zhan.

po usłyszeniu swoich własnych słow, jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, słysząc, jak bezwstydnie i nietaktownie to zabrzmiało, zaś oczy yibo zwęziły się w zmieszaniu i zdumieniu.

\- co- ?

po kilku sekundach napiętej ciszy xiao zhan nagle wybuchnął śmiechem. yibo obserwował to, a jego zmieszanie narastało z każdym chichotem i parsknięciem. starszy popadł w kompletną głupawkę, aż do łez, ściskając się za brzuch.

yibo zauważył, że pozostali odwracają się i patrzą na nich z równym jego, jeśli nawet nie większym, zdezorientowaniem, lecz jego uwaga szybko wróciła do xiao zhan, gdy mężczyzna o załzawionych oczach i zarumienionej twarzy wreszcie przemówił.

\- prze-przepraszam... - xiao zhan otarł łzy spływające po jego teraz czerwonych policzkach. - nie chciałem powiedzieć tego w ten sposób - potrząsnął głową, gdy jego chichot ustąpił i przeszedł już tylko w szeroki uśmiech.

po tych słowach starszy westchnął, aby się uspokoić.

\- zheng-laoshi poprosił mnie, żebym poszedł z tobą zjeść, żebyśmy mogli... - przerwał z wahaniem i yibo przemknęło przez myśl, że zobaczył słaby rumieniec na jego twarzy. - ... zostać dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

młodszy otrząsnął się ze zmieszania, gdy słowa xiao zhan powoli zaczęły nabierać sensu.

\- och... - mruknął - ...jak dokładnie?

\- cytując: 'oboje musicie jak najszybciej zbliżyć się do siebie' - jego rozmówca zakrył usta i znów cicho zachichotał.

yibo nie mógł się powstrzymać od lekkiego uśmiechu, słysząc przezabawny chichot xiao zhan.

\- dlaczego miałby to powiedzieć? - wróciła szybko jego charakterystyczna pokerowa twarz.

\- ponieważ obawiał się, że my... oboje... musimy... no wiesz... ponieważ musimy przedstawić dwóch głównych męskich bohaterów...

\- ach... - przytaknął yibo. - chce, żebyśmy mieli chemię.

xiao zhan skinął głową w odpowiedzi, po czym ucichł.

\- ale nie możemy tego teraz zrobić. - przerwał w końcu ciszę twardym głosem yibo.

\- co? - starszy spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany i nieco zdenerwowany.

\- zheng-laoshi chciał, żebyś ze mną zjadł, prawda?

\- tak... 

\- w takim razie musimy najpierw przynieść dla ciebie jedzenie - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko yibo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> linki wideo:
> 
> xiao zhan i x-nine na ttxs z yibo jako gospodarzem -  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDAfFAnT9nc


	2. kultywacja torów kolejowych.

reżyser spojrzał z powrotem na swój scenariusz, a na jego twarzy pojawił się zadowolony uśmiech. naprzeciwko niego, jego dwaj główni aktorzy siedzieli obok siebie, a między nimi panowała luźna atmosfera, w przeciwieństwie do pierwszej połowy dnia. od czasu do czasu wymieniali się nawet uśmiechami. chociaż wciąż byli dalecy od bycia sobie bliskimi, czy choćby nawet przyjaciółmi, zauważył, że część negatywnego napięcia między nimi zniknęła.

w miarę, jak przechodzili przez kolejne sceny, dynamika między xiao zhan a yibo zaczynała płynąć coraz bardziej naturalnie.

\- wei ying! - wykrzyknął yibo - co robisz?! - kontynuował, przedstawiając w głosie irytację i dyskomfort lan wangji.

\- a jak myślisz? - xiao zhan uśmiechnął się zadowolony i niegrzeczny. - zdejmuję ubrania!

wszyscy dookoła stołu zachichotali, słysząc te słowa, a reżyser był pewien, że zobaczył nawet słabe uniesienie się kącików ust yibo na widok niewinnego uśmiechu i podekscytowania zhan z tej zabawnej sceny.

\- dobrze... to było dobre - przerwał im reżyser. - ale... dlaczego wei ying udaje, że zdejmuje ubrania lan zhan'a, skoro to on ma się rozebrać?

na te słowa chichot przeszedł w śmiech, podczas gdy twarz xiao zhan zmieniła się w szok i zażenowanie. nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jakie czynności robią jego ręce, kiedy ćwiczył wygłaszanie dialogów.

\- przepraszam! nie... nie zdawałem sobie sprawy - schował się za swoim scenariuszem zawstydzony, po czym wyjrzał zza niego niepewnie na yibo, który przygryzał dolną wargę, aby tylko powstrzymać uśmiech.

po kilku sekundach uśmieszek jednak zniknął, a yibo skupił się na swoim scenariuszu. ku wielkiej uldze xiao zhan, nikt nie zastanawiał się nad incydentem i kontynuowali resztę sceny do momentu, w którym lan zhan wymiotuje krwią.

\- w porządku... nieźle... dobra robota, chłopcy. spróbujmy teraz inne emocje. scena, w której lan zhan konfrontuje się z nową metodą kultywacji.

xiao zhan przewrócił kartki kilka stron do przodu i zauważył, że yibo wciąż przegląda scenariusz tam i z powrotem, z zagubieniem szukając danej sceny. od niechcenia pochylił się, przerzucił strony na te, gdzie znajdowała się scena, i stuknął palcem w odpowiednią sekcję.

yibo skinął mu głową i patrzył, jak uśmiechnięta twarz odwraca się od niego, a delikatna dłoń znów cofa się za scenariusz xiao zhan.

_ma takie małe rączki jak na tak wysoką osobę. czy jest wyższy ode mnie? wygląda na wyższego. czy lan zhan nie musi być wyższy od wei ying'a?_

yibo wyrwał się jednak z zamyślenia, gdy usłyszał, jak głos zhan grzęźnie.

\- ...tory kolejowe...

_tory kolejowe? co robią tory kolejowe w starożytnych chinach?!_

yibo przesunął palcem wzdłuż każdej kolejnej linii, aby znaleźć jakąkolwiek wzmiankę o torach kolejowych, lecz zatrzymał się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co się właśnie stało. xiao zhan jęknął i ponownie zaczął czytanie zdania:

\- kultywuję tory kolejowe...

yibo nie mógł się powstrzymać przed uśmiechem, słysząc błędne wymówienie przez xiao zhan słów 'heretycka ścieżka'.

\- ...aaaaaa! - starszy jęknął głośniej, ale z szerokim uśmiechem przyklejonym do jego twarzy, co skłoniło yibo również do pokazania swojego promiennego uśmiechu.

\- nie przestawaj - zachęcał xiao zhan reżyser, chociaż on też był już naprawdę bliski śmiechu.

\- mój tor kolejowy używa talizmanów... - aktor próbował kontynuować z powagą. - ...i używa muzyki...

ale nagły śmiech yibo przerwał jego koncentrację, przez co stracił opanowanie. kątem oka zobaczył, jak młodszy odrzuca głowę do tyłu z głębokim, szczerym śmiechem. xiao zhan pochylił się do przodu i gestem dłoni starał się zagłuszyć własny śmiech. lekki uśmiech pozostał jednak na jego twarzy, gdy zauważył, że yibo wciąż się śmieje, chowając się za swoim scenariuszem. starszy poczuł mrowienie w żołądku z powodu intensywnego wstydu.

\- zróbmy sobie krótką przerwę - zaśmiał się reżyser i pokręcił głową.

kiedy wszyscy jakoś się poruszyli, niektórzy się rozciągając, inni wychodząc z pomieszczenia, a jeszcze inni włączając tylko telefony, xiao zhan pozostał na swoim miejscu, czytając scenariusz w kółko, robiąc notatki i kołysząc się w przód i w tył na krześle.

\- gdzie kultywujesz, że potrzebujesz torów kolejowych? - głos yibo przerwał jego myśli.

starszy nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć. yibo odchylił się nieco i spojrzał na niego, zadając to pytanie z całą powagą, przez co zhan zaśmiał się wewnętrznie jeszcze bardziej ze swojej niezdarności.

\- mam zamiar położyć się na tych samych torach kolejowych i umrzeć ze wstydu - pokręcił głową i również odchylił się do tyłu, odwzajemniając rozbawione spojrzenie yibo.

\- jakby lan zhan pozwolił, by jego wei ying umarł w ten sposób - yibo prychnął i przeczesał dłonią włosy.

xiao zhan zamarł.

_jego wei ying._

ostrożnie spojrzał na yibo i przemówił ponownie.

\- więc... czytałeś... powieść?

\- tak, a ty? - yibo skinął głową.

starszy również skinął głową, jednak nim zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, reżyser wrócił i wznowiono czytanie.

\----

tej nocy pierwszą rzeczą, jaką xiao zhan zrobił, gdy wrócił do domu, był prysznic i opatrzenie siniaków. wszyscy w obsadzie, którzy brali udział w treningu, mieli podobne siniaki z powodu braku doświadczenia w sztukach walki.

\- ten warsztat będzie intensywny, co? - przemówił głośno do swojego pustego mieszkania.

z westchnieniem wstał, odłożył apteczkę z powrotem na miejsce i wsunął się pod koc. po wtuleniu się w niego, aż w końcu poczuł się bezpiecznie, wyciągnął telefon i jeden po drugim odpowiadał na wszystkie nieprzeczytane wiadomości wechat, które otrzymał w ciągu dnia.

przeglądał właśnie weibo, kiedy nagle przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. zagryzł wargę, powoli wpisując nazwę w pasku wyszukiwania i nacisnął enter. pierwszym wynikiem na długiej liście był film promocyjny dla nowego reality show 'produce 101'. po tym przewijał kilka następnych - kolejny film promocyjny dla ttxs, sesję reklamową jakiejś sportowej marki - dopóki nie natknął się na taki, który zwrócił jego uwagę. to była wideo-składanka zatytułowana 'yibo cute moments'.

xiao zhan spędził następne trzy minuty, śmiejąc się i chichocząc z wybryków wang yibo od jego nastoletnich lat aż do chwili obecnej.

\- wow... - wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, kiedy wideo się już skończyło. - nie jest tym, na kogo na początku wygląda. wow.

\----

\- owww! - wrzasnął yibo i natychmiast cofnął rękę.

przez lata doznawał niezliczonych kontuzji dzięki swojej miłości do wszelkiego rodzaju sportów ekstremalnych i tańca freestyle, ale nigdy nie było mu łatwo nie wzdrygać się podczas stosowania środka antyseptycznego na siniaki.

jakoś udało mu się zakończyć ich opatrywanie, a potem z ulgą oparł się o wezgłowie łóżka. zsunął się w dół i odwrócił na bok, przytulając poduszkę, twarzą do drzwi sypialni, które były lekko uchylone, by wpuścić słaby strumień światła z korytarza. wzdłuż innej ściany jego telewizor grał losowy kanał sportowy z głośnością ściszoną do absolutnego minimum.

podniósł telefon i zaczął przeglądać swoje wechats i weibo. po kilku minutach potężne ziewnięcie wyrwało się z jego ust, częściowo z powodu senności, a częściowo z nudów. nie lubił być sam w mieszkaniu i zdecydowanie nie lubił spać sam w łóżku. ale z biegiem lat przyzwyczaił się do tego.

sprawdził ustawione alarmy, a następnie wyłączył telefon i odłożył go na bok. jednak gdy tylko zamknął oczy, w jego głowie pojawiła się myśl. myśl ta była bardziej obrazem niż pomysłem. obrazem uśmiechniętej osoby, która ciągle źle wymawiała słowa. yibo wyszczerzył zęby, ponownie podniósł telefon i wpisał imię tej osoby w wyszukiwarce weibo.

po przewinięciu niektórych klipów z najnowszego serialu, zatrzymał się w końcu na zestawie gifów. wszystkie miały inny wyraz twarzy xiao zhan, a każdy był ładniejszy od poprzedniego.

\- wow... - zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem, przeglądając kolejne z nich. - nie mogę uwierzyć, że jest sześć lat starszy ode mnie. wow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> linki wideo:
> 
> obsada the untamed podczas warsztatów przygotowujących do zdjęć -  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOFKf9g_rss


	3. samotne gwiazdy.

dwa tygodnie minęły dość szybko. yibo musiał opuścić warsztaty już po pierwszym tygodniu, aby wrócić do kręcenia ttxs i produce 101. miał napięty harmonogram, ale tego właśnie chciał. jego zarząd zobowiązał się, bardziej niż szczęśliwy, wpisać go do wszystkiego, czego tylko był warty.

yibo był szczęśliwy. przepracowany, ale szczęśliwy. przynajmniej jego kierownictwo opiekowało się nim na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. poza tym, jego bracia ttxs i inni mentorzy zawsze się o niego martwili i dbali o niego. bycie najmłodszym w zespole miało wiele zalet.

ale przepracowywanie się zawodowo miało też wadę. było ono możliwe tylko kosztem jego życia prywatnego. chociaż nie wiedział, czym jest normalne życie, dzięki temu, że kontynuował karierę jako stażysta z dala od domu. jednak yibo wiedział, że czegoś mu brakuje. tęsknił za rzeczami, których nie znał, rzeczami, których nigdy nie miał, rzeczami, o których nawet nie wiedział, że chciał.

na przykład za nie byciem samemu, kiedy nie pracował. na przykład za brakiem osądzania go przez innych tylko z powodu jego naturalnej skłonności do otwierania się na ludzi. na przykład za możliwością przejścia ulicą do swojej ulubionej piekarni, kiedy tylko miał na to ochotę. na przykład za chwilą odpoczynku od hejterów i fałszywych fanów, bez względu na to, jak bardzo starał się ich unikać.

praktycznie wczołgał się do swojego mieszkania w nocy, wyczerpany ciągłym kursowaniem między zestawami ttxs i 101 przez cały tydzień. za kilka dni będzie już z powrotem na miejscu nagrywania do 'the untamed'. ta myśl sprawiła, że poczuł się nieco spokojniejszy. będzie daleko, odcięty od reszty świata, w lesie i górach. ale potem jęknął, przypominając sobie, że jego harmonogram nadal wymagał podróży między tym a innymi koncertami.

yibo westchnął ciężko i usiadł przy oknie, obserwując deszcz padający na zewnątrz. przewinął listę wyświetlaną na jego telefonie, stuknął w ekran, a następnie odłożył go obok siebie. delikatna melodia zagrała z urządzenia i powoli wtopiła się w powietrze wokół niego.

_gdybym był młody i obiecujący - nie gorszy - i wiedział, co jest cenne… te fajne marzenia, których nigdy dla ciebie nie spełniłem… to moja haniebna egzystencja..._

yibo lubił melancholijne piosenki, zwłaszcza tę, która zawsze uderzała gdzieś głęboko w niego. to było prawie tak, jakby ktoś mówił mu, żeby nie popełniał tego samego błędu. jednak on nigdy nie byłby gorszy, zawsze pracował nad poprawą siebie, podążając za swoimi marzeniami całym sercem. nigdy nie zapomniałby swojego prawdziwego ja i nie straciłby z oczu tego, co ważne. nigdy nie wziąłby czyjejś miłości za pewnik, gdyby miał szczęście, że ją znalazł. nigdy nie popełniłby tych błędów. może w tym momencie być samotny, ale nie będzie przecież sam na zawsze.

yibo spojrzał na gwiazdy, które wciąż chowały się i wyglądały zza chmur i kropli deszczu. w jednym rogu zauważył samotną gwiazdę i pozwolił smutnemu uśmiechowi opuścić swoje usta, gdy na nią patrzył. ale wkrótce chmury w pobliżu gwiazdy rozproszyły się, ukazując kolejną samotną gwiazdę w pobliżu. razem świeciły jaśniej. uśmiech yibo w tym momencie również promieniał jaśniej.

\----

pod koniec drugiego tygodnia treningu xiao zhan i reszta obsady byli już całkowicie wyczerpani.

\- w porządku - reżyser stanął przed grupą ostatniego dnia. - wiem, że było ciężko… ale nasza podróż dopiero się zaczęła. odpocznijcie, naładujcie się, pozwólcie tym postaciom zanurzyć się w waszej skórze... a za kilka dni spotkamy się tutaj ponownie, na ceremonii modlitewnej, zanim zaczniemy zdjęcia!

z kilkoma ukłonami i podziękowaniami wszyscy wyszli z sali treningowej i rozeszli się we swoje strony. xiao zhan siedział przy swojej torbie, czekając na wiadomość od swojego przełożonego. nie wiedział, jakie przygotowania do podróży zostały poczynione, by mógł teraz wrócić do domu lub w ciągu kilku dni udać się na miejsce. próbował stłumić rosnący niepokój, gdy jego telefony pozostawały bez odpowiedzi. postukał palcami w udo i czekał jeszcze kilka minut.

nie był zdziwiony. było tak już prawie od roku. zmniejszające się wsparcie ze strony jego firmy zarządzającej w momencie, gdy wyraził zainteresowanie kontynuowaniem aktorstwa, można było zobaczyć we wszelkich drobiazgach - nie wystawianiu go do ról, zwłaszcza głównych ról, mówieniu mu, że nie ma charyzmy do ról głównych, rzucaniu planowania dla niego i 'zapominaniu' o zapewnieniu mu prostych, ale ważnych rzeczy, takich jak transport i zakwaterowanie podczas podróży. lista więc była długa.

jego mantrą było jednak spuszczanie głowy, kontynuowanie ciężkiej pracy i wiara, że wszystko w końcu się wyprostuje. ale w miarę upływu czasu dręczący go niepokój narastał.

z westchnieniem xiao zhan wstał ze swoimi torbami i skierował się do drzwi. zadzwonił po taksówkę i wsiadł cicho, kiedy samochód przyjechał dwadzieścia minut później. gdy dotarł do swojego mieszkania, wyjrzał na zewnątrz i obserwował krople deszczu spływające po oknie, żałując, że nie może z kimś podzielić się tą chwilą, wydarzeniami dnia, czy swoimi zmartwieniami. jego słuchawki blokowały świat zewnętrzny i w końcu wszystko, co czuł, to poczucie magii, gdy kropelki spadały do melodii jednej z jego ulubionych piosenek.

_nie mogę się doczekać, aż będziesz moją najjaśniejszą gwiazdą. jestem gotów pożyczyć ci swoje światło i rzucać je na ciebie, aż twoje wspaniałe światło zawiśnie cicho na odległym niebie... migocząc jak twoje ciało, ukryte wśród wielu samotnych gwiazd. mogę cię znaleźć, wiszącego, światłem świecącego na niebie, odbijającego moją samotność. przypominającego mi, że jestem tylko samotną gwiazdą…_

\----

kilka dni później, podczas ceremonii modlitewnej, wszyscy wydawali się trochę zagubieni. dla większości z nich był to pierwszy raz w starożytnym dramacie fantasy o takiej skali i wielkości, z dobrze ugruntowaną i silną bazą fanów dzięki powieści i anime. na twarzach wszystkich widać było zdenerwowanie, zwątpienie i wszechogarniające emocje. większość z nich milczała przez całą ceremonię.

reżyser obserwował, jak xiao zhan i wang yibo ledwo ze sobą współpracowali. obaj modlili się szczerze i z prawdziwym oddaniem, ale przez cały czas pozostawali cicho, nawet na siebie nie patrząc. po raz kolejny powróciły jego obawy dotyczące ich połączenia i chemii. wziął więc głęboki wdech i wypowiedział w myślach swoją modlitwę:

_proszę, niech a-ling nabierze kształtu wraz z krwią, łzami i potem, które w nie włożymy. pomóż tym dzieciom znaleźć w nich odniesienie się do tych postaci, ich emocji oraz ich prób i udręk. niech to doświadczenie nauczy ich wartości, a co ważniejsze, miłości._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> linki wideo:
> 
> ceremonia modlitewna na początku zdjęć (pierwsze 30 s) -  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAY7kremWBM


	4. nie bądź taki formalny, laoshi.

\- och...

xiao zhan powoli wszedł do pokoju i rozejrzał się dookoła. był skromnych rozmiarów i miał wszystkie podstawowe udogodnienia, i ku jego uldze, niezwykle skuteczny wentylator. już obawiał się wpływu, jaki upał w dżungli wywrze na jego nadaktywne gruczoły potowe.

ale to nie temu przeznaczone było to 'och'. zacisnął usta i spojrzał na dwa łóżka przed sobą. miał id dzisiaj dzielić pokój z yibo. był dość doświadczony w mieszkaniu z innymi, od czasów uniwersyteckich do x-nine, ale tym razem było inaczej. tym razem miał dzielić się pokojem z kimś, z kim prawie nie spędzał czasu. a biorąc pod uwagę ich wyczerpujące harmonogramy, oznaczało to również, że nie będzie miał miejsca, gdzie mógłby być sam, gdyby potrzebował spokoju ducha.

\- minęło trochę czasu, odkąd z kimś dzieliłem pokój - głęboki głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia, przez co odwrócił się zaskoczony.

yibo stał przy wejściu z jednym plecakiem zwisającym z jego ramienia i drugim trzymanym w ręku. xiao zhan pomyślał, że usłyszał nutkę niepewności i zdenerwowania w głosie swojego nowego współlokatora, choć z drugiej strony wciąż wręczył go fakt wspólnego dzielenia pokoju.

\- nie martw się - opanował się szybko i błysnął uśmiechem. - nie trudno jest ze mną żyć. obiecuję, że nie stanę ci na drodze.

\- hmmm - yibo skinął mu energicznie głową, po czym wszedł do środka, lecz praktycznie natychmiast zatrzymał się w połowie kroku.

\- czy masz jakieś preferencje? - skinął głową w kierunku łóżek.

\- niespecjalne - xiao zhan pokręcił głową.

\- czy będzie w porządku, jeśli wezmę ten przy łazience? możesz... wziąć ten przy oknie...

\- pewnie! - zhan podniósł swoje własne torby i podszedł do tego, co miało być jego łóżkiem przez następne cztery miesiące.

\- dzięki - młodszy z westchnieniem upuścił torby przy łóżku.

zapadła cisza, kiedy oboje wykonywali swoje własne rutyny - rozpakowywanie, aranżowanie, porządkowanie, osiedlanie się.

\- czy chcesz... czy mogę... - wymamrotał w pewnym momencie yibo.

\- czy możesz co? - zapytał xiao zhan, nie odwracając się, i cały czas wkładając swoje ubrania do ich wspólnej garderoby.

\- ...najpierw skorzystać z prysznica?

starszy obejrzał się przez ramię z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- nie musisz być tak formalny, _wang-laoshi_ \- zaśmiał się, zanim kontynuował układanie swoich ubrań. - śmiało... ja jeszcze nie skończyłem się rozpakowywać.

nie otrzymawszy żadnej odpowiedzi, odwrócił się, zastanawiając się, czy powiedział coś złego. ale kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na yibo, był zaskoczony, widząc go stojącego z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- ale jak mogę nie być formalny, _xiao-laoshi_? - mówił z udawaną formalnością. - osobom starszym trzeba okazywać szacunek.

oczy xiao zhan rozszerzyły się w szoku na jego słowa i na krótką chwilę uśmiech yibo zbladł, zastanawiając się, czy nie posunął się aby za daleko. ale nim zwątpienie całkowicie go pochłonęło, zobaczył, jak twarz drugiego rozszerza się w uśmiechu, nawet gdy głośno wykrzyknął:

\- wang yibo!!

yibo nie wiedział, że wstrzymuje oddech, dopóki nie wypuścił powietrza na widok olśniewającego uśmiechu xiao zhan. zachichotał, gdy uśmiech drugiego stał się szerszy i ku jego własnemu zdziwieniu, nagle został uderzony w twarz koszulą. z uśmiechem ją chwycił, kiedy zsunęła się po jego twarzy, mimowolnie wdychając słaby zapach, którego nie mógł zlokalizować.

_co to za zapach? pachnie tak dobrze. zastanawiam się, jakich perfum używa._

\- czy nie zamierzałeś wziąć prysznica?

\- och - młodszy zerknął na koszulę i odrzucił ją z powrotem w zhan, zdając sobie sprawę, że trzymał ją przy twarzy dłużej niż było to właściwe. - ...tak.

z tymi słowami skierował się do łazienki. starszy tym czasem podszedł do swojego łóżka, słysząc, jak włącza się prysznic. zauważył, że strona yibo była już urządzona jak mini-pokój. na stoliku nocnym stało jego zdjęcie z rodzicami, obok którego były bibeloty jak mały rower lego, a przy jego łóżku leżała deskorolka oparta o ścianę. samo łóżko nie było posłane, a przytulny koc, który xiao zhan domyślił się, że należy do młodszego, zastąpił kołdrę, która pierwotnie leżała na łóżku.

odwrócił wzrok, kiedy usłyszał, że prysznic został wyłączony, i szybko wziął własny ręcznik i przybory toaletowe. kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, wyszedł zza nich yibo o świeżej twarzy, całkowicie ubrany, z włosami wciąż ociekającymi wodą i zrelaksowanym wyrazem twarzy, kiedy wycierał włosy.

\- łazienka wolna

xiao zhan skinął głową, wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. cała łazienka pachniała pierwszym deszczem. nie mógł się powstrzymać od zamknięcia oczu i wzięcia głębokiego oddechu, pozwalając sobie na rozkoszowanie się błogim zapachem.

_czy tak pachnie yibo...?_

na jego pytanie odpowiedziano niemal natychmiast, gdy zobaczył hotelowe mydło i szampon z napisem 'miłość w deszczu'.

\- no cóż - mruknął do siebie, a potem mimowolna myśl przeszła mu przez głowę z powodów, których nie mógł pojąć.

_ciekawe, jak pachnie yibo..._

\- co do- ?! - wykrzyknął, patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze, zdumiony i oszołomiony. - dlaczego w ogóle... - przewrócił oczami i ruszył pod prysznic. - muszę być bardziej zmęczony, niż myślałem. upał już mnie wyczerpuje...

\----

yibo oparł się o zagłówek, z poduszką na kolanach, kiedy leniwie, prawie nieuważnie przewijał telefon. spojrzał na stronę pokoju xiao zhan. był prawie pusty, prawie nic nie leżało na zewnątrz. większość jego rzeczy znajdowała się w szafie, w szufladzie szafki nocnej lub w jego walizce.

 _czy nie chce czuć się w tym miejscu jak w domu?_ \- pomyślał zaskoczony i nieco oszołomiony. - _musimy teraz zostać w tym pokoju aż przez cztery miesiące._

ale yibo robił to dłużej niż starszy i był przyzwyczajony do podróżowania i życia z walizką. opracował już własne procedury i sposoby, aby czuć się jak w domu w każdym nowym miejscu i w każdym nowym hotelu. z kolei xiao zhan dopiero zaczynał swoją solową karierę aktorską i dopiero wkrótce miał odkryć znaczenie takich drobnych rytuałów i pamiątek z domu.

odwrócił wzrok z powrotem na telefon, kiedy drzwi łazienki się otworzyły i wyszedł zza nich jego współlokator. miał właśnie poruszyć temat, na omówienie którego czekał, kiedy zobaczył, że xiao zhan, w przeciwieństwie do niego, kiedy wyszedł spod prysznica, wciąż był w ręczniku. minęło trochę czasu, odkąd yibo mieszkał z innymi chłopakami. ostatni raz było to z kolegami z zespołu. tak więc chwilę zajęło mu odzyskanie opanowania i przypomnienie sobie, że to zupełnie normalne. ale przez kilka pierwszych sekund nie mógł powstrzymać się od podziwu, jak przystojny była xiao zhan.

 _z pewnością może być aktorem._ \- pomyślał. - _z tą piękną twarzą, tym wysokim, szczupłym ciałem z niekończącymi się nogami, tymi naturalnie wypełnionymi ustami..._

prawie się zakrztusił, gdy zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego ciągu myśli.

_co do- ?! yibo, dlaczego w ogóle..._

\- wszystko w porządku? - xiao zhan podszedł do niego ze szklanką wody i zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.

młodszy przytaknął i wypił wodę, aby odwrócić swoją uwagę i uspokoić zarumienioną twarz.

\- tak, nic... po prostu zmęczenie sprawia, że myślę... myślę o różnych głupich rzeczach...

xiao zhan odwrócił wzrok, przypominając sobie głupią myśl, którą miał w łazience.

\- tak... wiem coś o tym...

\- więc... właściwie... jest coś, o czym chciałem porozmawiać...

\- co jest? - starszy założył piżamę, zdjął ręcznik i ostrożnie położył go na krześle obok łóżka.

\- ja... czasami... - yibo przygryzł usta i spojrzał na swoje dłonie. - czasami muszę mieć włączone światło lub mieć jakiś dźwięk w tle, aby... aby zasnąć...

czuł, jak jego twarz się nagrzewa. od dawna nie musiał z nikim o tym rozmawiać. poza tym, powiedzenie tego równie młodym kolegom z zespołu, jako piętnastoletni chłopiec, było o wiele mniej niezręczne, niż drugiemu dorosłemu mężczyźnie jako dwudziestoletni aktor.

\- masz problemy z zasypianiem? - zapytał xiao zhan, nie wyrażając w głosie ani rozbawienia, ani osądu.

nie przypominało to reakcji, której spodziewał się młodszy. spodziewał się jednego lub dwóch żartów swoim kosztem lub szeregu pytań, dlaczego miał taką potrzebę.

\- czasami... ale obiecuję, że nie będę tego robić zbyt często - dodał szybko.

\- w porządku, bo-di - starszy podszedł do niego i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. - mówiłem ci, że nie ma potrzeby być tak formalnym, ale dziękuję za poinformowanie mnie. rób to, co potrzebujesz.

po poklepaniu go po barku, xiao zhan wrócił do swojego łóżka i wsunął się pod koc, po czym skulił się jak najbardziej, aż wyglądał jak taka bardzo radosna i przytulna sajgonka. yibo nie mógł powstrzymać rozbawienia jego stylem spania.

_jak ktoś tak wysoki może wyglądać na tak malutkiego?!_

yibo poszedł do łazienki i ponownie zapalił światło. prawie całkowicie zamknął jej drzwi, zostawiając tylko tyle szczeliny, by wpuścić do środka pokoju ledwo smugę światła. zerknął na łóżko xiao zhan, aby upewnić się, że światło nie dosięgło go bezpośrednio ani nie przeszkadzało mu w żaden sposób. potem również się położył i szybko pocałował swoje rodzinne zdjęcie. zadowolony odwrócił się na bok, plecami do łóżka jego współlokatora i zamknął oczy. nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, widząc, jak gładko poszła rozmowa.

\- dzięki... zhan-ge.

\- dobranoc, bo-di. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wang yibo nie jest zimny i wycofany, w rzeczywistości może być sentymentalny i otwarty. takie momenty można zobaczyć w wielu jego wywiadach lub odcinkach ttxs.
> 
> xiao zhan jest wysokim mężczyzną, ale maleńkim dzieckiem! jeśli się nie zgadzasz, obejrzyj którykolwiek z odcinków 'nasza piosenka', kiedy gra w gry.


	5. potem będzie jeszcze dużo scen, kiedy będziesz na niego patrzył z 'tym' wyrazem twarzy.

kiedy yibo się obudził, xiao zhan już nie było, a jego łóżko było porządnie posłane. dopiero na wpół obudzony, westchnął z ulgą na fakt, że zasłony były zaciągnięte i żadne światło słoneczne nie oślepiało jego oczu.

_czy zasłony nie były odsłonięte zeszłej nocy? czy zhan-ge zasłonił je, aby światło mi nie przeszkadzało?_

_zhan-ge_ \- powtórzył w myślach.

poczuł mrowienie w żołądku na myśl, jak szybko osiągnęli taki poziom komfortu. czuł w połowie ulgę i w połowie zdumienie, ponieważ nigdy jeszcze nie stało się to tak szybko. nawet z chłopakami z uniq zajęło mu kilka miesięcy, zanim się przed nimi otworzył i poczuł wygodnie. podniósł telefon i zerknął na ekran.

7:20.

nie miał żadnych scen do nakręcenia aż do 11, a o 9 musiał pojawić się na zrobienie włosów i makijażu. zamknął więc oczy i próbował zasnąć, chcąc jak najlepiej wykorzystać tę rzadką okazję, w której harmonogram pozwalał mu na chwilę więcej snu. w końcu jednak, po kilku minutach rzucania się i obracania, postanowił wstać.

_zhan-ge ma teraz sceny do nakręcenia. może pójdę obejrzeć i czegoś się od niego nauczę._

yibo uśmiechnął się złośliwie, wyobrażając sobie reakcję xiao zhan, gdyby powiedział mu to bezpośrednio w twarz. podekscytowany perspektywą dokuczania starszemu pobiegł do łazienki, aby się odświeżyć i po piętnastu minutach wyszedł za drzwi.

\----

xiao zhan opadł na krzesło, gdy przygotowywano następną scenę. przygryzł wargi, przeglądając fragment, który właśnie nagrali, zastanawiając się, czy zrobił wszystko to, co mógł. już miał poprosić reżysera o jeszcze jedno ujęcie, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś go woła.

\- zhan-ge! - zawołał yibo, podchodząc do niego.

xiao zhan odwrócił się do niego w łagodnym zaskoczeniu.

_czy jego nagrywanie nie jest później? gdybym to był ja, nigdy nie wstawałbym z łóżka, dopóki absolutnie bym nie musiał._

yibo miał na sobie czarne spodenki do koszykówki i luźną białą koszulkę. jego włosy były wilgotne, kiedy z uśmiechem osunął się na krzesło obok starszego aktora. zhan czuł od niego jeszcze słaby zapach hotelowego mydła.

\- jak leci, zhan-ge?

\- okej...

\- po prostu okej?

\- nie jestem pewny. nie mogę powiedzieć, czy wykonuję dobrą robotę.

\- co powiedział zheng-laoshi?

\- wydawał się zadowolony ze sceny.

\- która to była scena?

\- ta, w której wszyscy wchodzimy do sali wykładowej w gusu pierwszego dnia zajęć, a ja blokuję drogę jin zixuanowi i drażnię go, kłaniając się i ustępując mu w przesadny sposób.

\- i dlaczego nie jesteś z niej zadowolony?

\- czuję, że... może... zastanawiam się, czy przesadziłem... to pierwszy dzień i jestem taki niepewny... - odpowiedział mu xiao zhan i odchylił się do tyłu.

\- nie bądź dla siebie taki surowy. jestem pewien, że zheng-laoshi powiedziałby coś, gdyby tak było.

\- hmm - starszy zacisnął usta - pewnie masz rację. więc, dlaczego jesteś tu tak wcześnie? - przechylił głowę w jego kierunku.

yibo zauważył pieprzyk pod jego ustami, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał mu w oczy. były ciemnobrązowe, a w tej chwili wypełniał je słaby cień przygnębienia.

\- obudziłem się wcześnie i nie mogłem już zasnąć... minus codziennych porannych harmonogramów... - wzruszył ramionami.

\- jakie masz dziś sceny do nagrania?

\- xiao-laoshi jest tak zajęty, że nie patrzy nawet na swój harmonogram! jestem w tej samej scenie, co ty. kiedy lekcja się zaczyna i zaczynasz sprawiać kłopoty...

\- wei wuxian zaczyna sprawiać kłopoty... - poprawił go zhan z lekkim uśmiechem.

yibo wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego, gdy chmura przygnębienia zaczęła znikać z oczu starszego i postanowił kontynuować przekomarzanie się z nim.

\- xiao-laoshi zawsze ma rację. myliłem się. wei wuxian zaczyna sprawiać kłopoty. xiao-loshi nigdy nikomu nie sprawiał kłopotów. xiao-laoshi jest najlepszy...

\- wang yibo! - wykrzyknął starszy aktor z lekkim rumieńcem. - czy jesteś w ogóle człowiekiem?!

_więc nie potrafi sobie radzić z komplementami_ \- młodszy uśmiechnął się złośliwie i zanotował w pamięci, podekscytowany użyciem tej taktyki, aby jeszcze bardziej go drażnić w przyszłości.

\----

yibo wrócił, już po założeniu pełnego kostiumu, usłyszał westchnienia i okrzyki kierowane w jego kierunku. zawstydzony, ale szczęśliwy, udał się do miejsca, w którym stał xiao zhan i zhuocheng.

\- wow - oznajmił xiao zhan i przeskanował wygląd yibo od góry do dołu. - przystojny. doskonały. czy widziałeś kiedyś kogoś tak pięknego, zhuocheng?

po tych słowach parsknął śmiechem, podczas gdy yibo próbował opanować rumieniec na swojej twarzy i zignorować ten komentarz.

\- zaprawdę, najbardziej wykwalifikowany kawaler w chinach. kto by się nie zakochał w tej małej twarzy yibo! wszyscy będziemy wyglądać tak brzydko obok ciebie na nagraniach!

i to się udało. młodszy nie mógł już dłużej tego znieść i bardzo lekko uderzył xiao zhan w przedramię, po czym wyszczerzył zęby. z tym uśmiechem zdecydował się zastosować taktykę, o której myślał wcześniej.

\- nikt nie może się równać z xiao-laoshi. idealna twarz, doskonałe oczy, piękne kości policzkowe, cudowne... "

\- wang yibo!!! - starszy przewrócił oczami i odszedł.

zhuocheng stał tam, zdumiony rozmową, której właśnie był świadkiem. był zaskoczony nieoczekiwanymi sprzeczkami i tym, że zachowanie yibo było przeciwieństwem tego, czego się spodziewał. patrzył, jak ten podąża za xiao zhan i kontynuuje mamrotanie słów, które wywoływały kolejne okrzyki starszego, a następnie lekkie uszczypnięcie w bok yibo, powodując jego wrzask.

\----

w miarę upływu dnia sceny szły gładko. yibo musiał głównie siedzieć w ciszy i odpowiadać na wybryki wei wuxiana różnymi zrażonymi minami. z drugiej strony, xiao zhan miał o wiele więcej tekstów, gdy lan qiren przesłuchiwał go, gdy się buntował i gdy członkowie klanu wen wbili na salę i zaczęli ich obrażać. musiał także okazywać złośliwą osobowość wei wuxiana w różnych wyrazach, od zdenerwowanych po urocze. właśnie nagrywali tę część sceny, gdzie lan wangji zauważa, jak wei wuxian i nie huaisang wywołują zamieszanie podczas wykładu i odwraca się, by spojrzeć na nich gniewnie.

wtedy to, gdy yibo odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na niegrzeczny duet, ji li doskonale uosabiający nerwowy i prawie tchórzliwy charakter nie huaisanga, skręcił się w bok, aby uniknąć spojrzenia lan wangji. yibo nie odrywał wzroku od pleców xiao zhan, gdy ten powoli odwrócił się, by napotkać jego spojrzenie. spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną poczucia winy i szoku, po czym błysnął typowym uśmiechem wei wuxiana, który według yibo, nie różnił się zbytnio od własnego, naturalnie czarującego uśmiechu xiao zhan.

_jest idealnym wei yingiem._ \- pomyślał wtedy yibo.

tym razem xiao zhan odwrócił się z tym samym wyrazem twarzy, ale zamiast błysnąć charakterystycznym uśmiechem, przechylił głowę na bok i machnął niewinnie dłonią, jakby był podekscytowany zwróceniem na siebie uwagi wangjiego.

yibo został mocno uderzony przez nieoczekiwaną słodycz tego gestu, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieco, podczas gdy jego twarz również przechyliła się mimowolnie w bok, odzwierciedlając pozę xiao zhan, a na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

\- cięcie!

głos reżysera wyrwał yibo z oszołomienia, przez co instynktownie się wyprostował.

\- yibo... - reżyser zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku grupy i powiedział łagodnie - uważaj na swoją mimikę. wangji nie uśmiechnie się w tej sytuacji... będzie zły z powodu karygodnego zachowania wei wuxiana.

\- przepraszam, zheng-laoshi... przepraszam. - ukłonił się dwukrotnie yibo.

\- w drugiej połowie historii jest wystarczająco dużo scen, abyś mógł patrzeć na wei wuxiana z _tym_ wyrazem twarzy, wangji! - reżyser zachichotał i wrócił do operatora, gotowy do następnego ujęcia.

yibo poczuł, jak głębokie uderzenie gorąca rozprzestrzenia się od uszu do twarzy i po całym ciele.

_jaki był mój wyraz twarzy? o boże... mam nadzieję, że nie było to coś zbytnio zawstydzającego._

nigdy nie był bardziej wdzięczny, że nie nosił genu, który umożliwiał czerwienienie się jak pomidor, w trakcie rumienienia się. spojrzał na xiao zhan, który rozmawiał z ji li.

_jednak, jak mogłem coś na to poradzić._ \- jego myśli ciągnęły się dalej. - _to było takie urocze! muszę wspomnieć o tym potem zhan-ge!_

za kamerą reżyser uśmiechnął się do siebie. 

**Author's Note:**

> linki wideo:
> 
> xiao zhan i x-nine na ttxs z yibo jako gospodarzem -  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDAfFAnT9nc


End file.
